walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hank (Video Game)
Hank is an original character who appears in "In Harm's Way" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a member of William Carver's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Hank's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Howe's Hardware" Nothing is known about Hank's life after the apocalypse, except that he joined Carver's community, and rose to the status of a guard. He also seems to have a good relationship with Tavia. "In Harm's Way" Hank is first seen on one of the shelves in Howe's Hardware when Clementine and the cabin and ski lodge survivors are entering the store. Later, he is on the roof talking with Tavia with a walkie-talkie. The next day, he accompanies Tavia to get Rebecca, Sarah, Jane, and Nick (Determinant) to the bathroom, and accompanied Troy to get Clementine, Kenny, and Mike. Later he is seen guarding the main room of the store along with Tisha and Russell (Determinant). Later after Clementine turns the P.A. System on, Hank is briefly seen running through the store. In-Game Decision Alvin saved in "A House Divided" (Dead) If Alvin was saved in "A House Divided", Hank will go up to the office and shoot Alvin in the shoulder, but before Alvin could die from the wound, he is able to shoot Hank in the chest, killing him. Alvin killed in "A House Divided" (Unknown) If Alvin was killed in "A House Divided", Hank will go up to the office but can't get in due to Clementine blocking the door with a file cabinet, thus making his status unknown. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Alvin If Alvin was saved in "A House Divided", Hank will go into Carver's office and shoot Alvin in the shoulder, but before he could die from the wound, he is able to shoot Hank in the chest, killing him instantly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hank has killed: *Alvin (Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Tavia Tavia and Hank are rarely seen interacting, but they are assumed to have a stable relationship. When the two are seen talking over a walkie-talkie, they appear to have a general conversation that isn't solely focused on work, showing they hold a stable relationship. Reggie While not seen interacting, it seems Hank and Reggie have a stable relationship. While talking to Tavia via walkie-talkie, Hank appears to be saddened about his death, and did not think Carver was going to let him back in the main group. William Carver From what interaction Hank and Carver have, Hank appears to be annoyed by Carver. For example, while talking to Tavia about the herd, they are hoping the herd will pass by them. Hank mentions the last herd and how Carver thought that they were ready for it, and he appeared to be annoyed by it. If Carver shoots Alvin in "A House Divided", Hank will mention that he respects Carver for doing so, although it is unclear whether or not because he hated Alvin or because he believed it was the right thing to do to a bunch of ingrates who shirked their responsibilities. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"In Harm's Way" Trivia *Hank is the fifth character Sean Ainsworth has voiced, the other four being the voice operator, the Macon Resident, a Save-Lots Bandit and a walker. Category:Video Game Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Deceased Category:NPC Category:Determinant Category:Unknown Category:Season 2 Characters